Anna C. River
"We don't get to mourn today, but Thermal won't be forgetting the sacrifices Spartan River committed in order to give Humanity a valuable victory today." -Spartan Chandler regarding the death of Spartan River on Requiem Early Life Growing up on Earth in the United Republic of North America River was lucky enough to avoid the majority of damage from the Human Covenant War and grew up on a secluded former Navajo reservation learning valuable survival skills at a young age and taking a large role in supplying for the family. While distant from the war, River was never ignorant enough to think it couldn't reach her lands. This prompted her immediate enlistment once she was of age. Her unprecedented physical abilities garnered her acceptance into the Orbital Drop Shock Trooper and coupled with record lows in UNSC forces River was assigned to semi-suicide squad of gifted soldiers who made up Ethereal Squad. Human Covenant War 2547-2552 ODST-Ethereal Squad Active for the final years of the war Ethereal squad from its inception was based around the lack of available soldiers. The team of young adults were essentially throw away units which the UNSC hoped to trade lives for time with. Ethereal kept surviving its suicide missions and garnered respect of their commands and fear from Covenant units. Cascade Ethereal were on Cascade when it was attacked by the Covenant in 2552. During the battle Ethereal squad was ordered against Squad leader Chandler's wishes to use the space tether to get off world and regroup for a large scale ODST bombardment into a covenant ship. On route the space elevator was destroyed by covenant forces costing the life of a member of Ethereal Squad. With the team separated during the collapse Chandler and River quickly reunited and were able to funnel civilians out of the city through underground sewage canals, this enabled UNSC forces to enact a full scale counter offensive within the city and turn the tide of the battle. Battle of Earth Recalled to Earth along with most of Humanity Ethereal was present for the Covenant invasion and was deployed into the South American Campaign. While interfering and preventing excavation operations in the Amazon in Operation: Up-Stream, the Macapa Space Tether was attacked and Ethereal was withdrawn by the UNSC Sirens Bane to defend the space elevator. Ultimately the Tether was destroyed claiming a member of Ethereal in the process. What was left of Ethereal along with local forces were able to attract landing forces into the city center before escaping through underground tram systems while the city was nuked obliterating the nearby Covenant invasion force. Back aboard the Sirens Bane on its way to aid in the space battle the ship sustained critical damage and crashed in the Sahara Desert of Northern Africa. River assisted in evacuating the survivors and leading them to Egypt to participate in a counter offensive to which the [[UNSC Call to Valor (FFG-315)|UNSC Call to Valor]] rescued the survivors. By now Ethereal had been reduced to its Squad leader Chandler, Corporal Hutton, and River. Remnant Years 2552-2558 ONI-X-Ray 7 With Ethereal reduced beyond functionality the team was disbanded. While Cpl Hutton became a solo operative for ONI River alongside Chandler were recruited into an elite task force to operate within enemy space alongside a Spartan III, Jonas-A256 and sabotage, harass, and infiltrate the intelligence bodies of Jiralhanae factions. Within what would be X-Ray 7 River remained at Chandler's side furthering the close knit friendship of the two who shared their entire military service thus far. Spartan Fireteam Thermal In 2554 X-Ray 7 was officially disbanded, its records scrubbed and the operations transpired under its brand officially non-existent. River and Chandler were both selected for the Spartan Operations branch and specifically for an elite spartan strike team, Fireteam Thermal. Joining them within the newfound fireteam was, now Spartan Hutton. Joined also by former X-Ray 7 team member, Jonas-A256 now Spartan Roland, Spartan Raymond, and Spartan Shushnikov. Requiem Campaign Deployed prematurely onto Requiem from the Infinity during its crash to the surface Thermal was ill-prepared for the Promethean forces which engaged them. Spartan River was invaluable in assisting the team navigate the Forerunner portals which with the help of friendly sentinels eventually lead them to what would become Command Site Citadel. Fireteam Thermal remained at Citadel, abandoned by Del Rio, until the Infinity's return in 2558. Getting replenished by the escort vessel UNSC Call to Valor which assisted in Thermal Ops, a set of Spartan, Marine, Air, and Naval operations taking place on the far side of Requiem in relation to Infinity's forces. During her time on Requiem, Spartan River participated in numerous engagements with Thermal until Operation: Big Hit, a minor operation within the larger scoping campaign coined Thermal Ops. After a detonation mission went awry forcing the spartan to manually detonate the ordnance the Spartan was listed as MIA after accomplishing her final mission. Category:Halo Rp: Requiem Category:Halo Rp: Spartan Category:SPARTAN-IV